Failure Is Not An Option
by Loner72
Summary: Tsuna is a train assassin he is very skilled at his job but he has never gotten a mission,however when he receives his first mission he didn't expect this type of stuff to happen. All27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna was never one for conversation. He's what you might call anti-social as he prefers to be alone and speak only when absolutely necessary, which isn't very often. He doesn't need anyone. From a young age, he has been taught to eat, breathe, and sleep the ways of an assassin. Now, he's fully trained and doesn't need the opinions of 'friends'. That's what he always have and always will believe. However, his days of being alone will soon end because today he gets his first official mission and it's the exact type he despises.

"They have all the information we need, correct?" The young brunette listened to his boss' reply on the other line.

"Yes, that is correct. Remember, the information they possess is so important, men have killed for it. I would oversee the mission myself, however, due to recent troubles I've become a very busy man and cannot do so. That is where you come in, these artifacts are precious to me and this bureau, I want you to protect them at all costs, rookie. It is imperative that you do not allow them to travel alone. Keep them in your sight at all times. If anything happens to them…all hope is lost for our side. Can I trust you with this mission Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

There were a few moments of silence on Tsuna's side before he heard a confident 'yes'. His boss smiled, "Very good, I expect the best from you, Sawada. Take good care of this group, okay? Do not let me down or else I'll have to fire you." He finished with a good natured chuckle.

In contrast, Tsuna was still very serious on his side of the line. "You have no cause for worry, Caster. I will not make any mistakes whatsoever. I know the price of failing a mission, you can count on me; Sawada Tsunayoshi, signing out."

Tsuna snapped his phone shut. His breathing became heavy and labored as he stood in the dark alleyway. Suddenly, in a burst of fury, he punched the wall with all he had. He couldn't stand guarding missions and specifically requested not to be put on this kind. He trained to be an assassin, not a stupid bodyguard! He closed his eyes and took nice deep breaths. Because, whatever he said made no difference now. It was his first mission, he had no choice. If he didn't take it, he'd be sentenced to two months of paperwork and then be assigned to an identical mission. That's just how things worked at HQ.

Ugh, my life is so freakin' twisted, he thought, I hate this so much. I can't wait for this to be done and over with already.

He exits the alley and drags himself up the stairs into his apartment. The stupid mission began tomorrow and he's going to live it up while he still had the time. He pouted and stomped into his kitchen. He grabbed a huge slice of cake and snatches a bucket of ice cream from the freezer.

He plopped onto his couch. "I…will eat as much as I please because, you know what? I'm angry. I'm angry so I can do whatever I want without –mmm – permission from – mmm – stupid Caster – mmm – and that includes eating alllll of this." Tsuna spoke in between bites. He continued to happily stuff his face with sweets, that is until he heard the voice.

_'Ew, stop eating that, would you? I absolutely abhor the taste of vanilla.'_

"Well, too bad, it's my mouth and I can do what I want with it…creep."

_'Hmm, I might not be able to stop you from stuffing your face, but I can keep you from enjoying it.'_ Tsuna felt a sudden pounding on his back similar to if someone was trying to help him through a coughing fit. And help it did, not two seconds later, he was spewing the contents of his mouth all over his coffee table.

Tsuna spits excess slobber to the side. "What did you do that for, Nuts? Look at the mess that I have to clean up." He heard muffled chuckles coming from the back of his mind. "That is not funny. You know what, I'm going to buy a whole new bucket just to spite you."

Nuts chuckled nervously,_ 'Fine you win, but make sure you brush our teeth before bed. So, how do you feel about the mission Caster gave us? The display you put on in the alley gives me the feeling of excitement.'_

"Ha-ha, very funny. Well, this is our very first mission and we're babysitting a bunch of fully capable grown men! All because they have 'important information', everyone will look at my first mission as a joke. I had no choice in the matter but to accept. Plus, if I don't we're going to come up short for next month's rent." Tsuna fell back onto his couch and let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

Nuts voice came seriously, _'Listen Tsuna, I can understand that you might not want to do this mission, but I do. For some reason, my intuition has been acting up lately and I think it's because of this mission. I feel whoever comes over tomorrow will have something to do with it. And…they might be the ones.'_

"Psht! Is that all that's on your mind at any given moment?" Nuts laughed. "Anyway, I agree. My intuition has been acting up, too. Huh, let's just hope everything works itself out and we won't have to stress about it anymore."

_'Agreed, now how about you clean this mess up?'_

"Che. Jerk."

_At An Unidentified Location_

"Well, I don't give a damn about who has them, all I care about is that you find them and bring them back to me. Now listen and listen good, if you fail me and come back empty handed or don't come back at all, I will find you…and I will kill you. There's no such thing as a 'failed mission' in my book. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I guarantee that I won't let you down. I will bring them back to you, as soon as possible. Failure is not an option."

* * *

First chapter of Failure Is Not An Option. I'll work on it when I have the time.

Thanks for reading!

Special Thanks to **Mirum Kai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna gazed out of the window. Though he should have been attention to the teacher in front of him, a certain thought had been bugging him all morning. His first mission began today, yet, that morning he realized how little he knew of the organization he dedicated his life to. No one ever filled him in on what they were working towards or whom they were trying to save. It was only 'do this mission to get this' and 'take out this person to find that'. No names, no addresses, no money, nothing. He hadn't even seen all of the headquarters and he only recently moved out! Caster promised him that by the end of high school, Tsuna would be completely filled in. Now, he was in his final year and was just as clueless! Honestly, he didn't even know if they were the good guys.

_-  
Tsuna frowned as he recalled his earliest memories of the bureau. He was seven years old when he learned a lesson he wouldn't soon forget._

_"I'm very sorry my dear Tsunayoshi, but you'll have to wait until I return from my meeting. This is very important and I can't miss it. I'll be back around seven to play with you." The middle-aged man looked at the timid young boy. Tsuna's watery eyes gazed back at him. "But I weally wanted to spwend time wif you. You pwomised that you would pway!" Caster's eyes hardened._

_There was one thing he hated and that he was weakness. Tsuna couldn't fool him with his little act. He wasn't a baby anymore. He was becoming a man and men don't cry or pout. They do what they're asked and accept disappointment when it comes. "Enough! It's time you've grown up. You must learn to rely on yourself, Tsuna. I am not your bodyguard! You don't need me by your side every single day, and it's time you accept that you're no longer a baby. Now, stop with those abominable tears already."_

_Tsuna's eyes widen. He is shocked by this sudden change. Never before has Caster raised his voice at him. The feeling of neglect rushes into his heart causing him to sniffle in reply. He watches as Caster turns away from him to speak with a maid._

_"Kyoko, watch over him for me. Do not let him out of your sight. This one's tricky." He places his hat on his head and fixes his suit jacket. With that, he departs._

_"W-wait! Take me wif you! Pwease, I won't cwy anymore!" Before Tsuna could shout another plea, Kyoko grabs him by the waist and yanks him to the ground._

_"Stay put, hear? If I see you move from this spot, I make sure you have no dinner."_

_"No! I don't like you. You're a mean monster in disguise, you can't trick me!" Tsuna struggled to break the attendant's hold._

_"Oh?" Her voice sent chills up his spine. "You're one to talk, brat. I see right through your act, everyone does. Acting like a baby to get Caster's attention, how pathetic are you?"_

_Tsuna pouted as her words struck a nerve. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate you and your stupid voice."_

_Kyoko tightened her grip on his waist. "You know, I find it funny how you can speak properly now, but not when Caster's around. I don't even know why Caster picked you off the street. It's not like you can even keep the box safe because you're a little brat."_

_One of her words caught Tsuna's attention and he turned to her curiously. "What box?"_

_Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She slapped a hand over her mouth and took a step away from him. She mentally cursed herself. How could she be so careless as to let that slip? Now, he'll ask Caster for sure. She ignored Tsuna as he bombarded her with more questions, fear and sadness gone. But Tsuna didn't get an answer to any of them as Kyoko hurried out of the room, leaving him to himself for the rest of the day. And by the time Caster returned, he forgot._

-  
That day he learned an important lesson; two, actually. Tears are for the weak and silence is as golden as their name, the Bureau of Golden Duplicity. BGD for short.

To this day, Tsuna remains curious to what his old maid Kyoko meant by 'the box'. From that day forward, not a word was mentioned about it. He wondered if his visitors had anything to do with it. Oh right, Nuts said he had a strange feeling about them.

"Sawada! Would you mind telling me the reason for the Battle of Sekigahara?"

Tsuna jumped to attention and said the first thing that came to mind. "Kyoko's box."

Apparently, that wasn't the correct answer.

O

The rest of Tsuna's day whizzed by all too quickly. Before he knows it, he's climbing up the stairs to his apartment. While school was easy, what awaits him surely won't be. Where is he supposed to even find these people? Does Caster expect him to pick them up at the airport without a car? Speaking of his car, when is Caster going to pick it up from the impound lot?

Tsuna unlocked the door to his home and was met with a wonderful surprise. Not only were several strangers standing in his living room, but it seems they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen, too. "Why are you eating my ice cream!?"

Tsuna stomped over and snatched his tub of vanilla ice cream from a little cowboy.

"Hey! Give Lambo-san back his ice cream. Stupid Tsunayoshi you're a biiiig meanie." The afro child hopped from his spot on the couch to wander back into Tsuna's kitchen. Tsuna remembered about two seconds too late that his cereal cabinet was rigged with a shock device.

"Gyahhh!"

The others in the room laughed at the young cow boy's expense. "Stupid cow, that's what you get for going to other people's food." Tsuna laughed along because it was the kid's own fault.

A tall brunette decided to take a stand for the kid. "Ahh, come on now Gokudera. There's no need for name calling. It was a simple mistake. We're all friends here."

The silverette scowled. "I wasn't talking to you baseball-freak. And I'm not your friend, so don't act like you know me."

A blonde man with a gun said, "Both of you shut up, kora! I still have a headache from the last argument. It's like you two are a married couple seriously."

"Shut it, Colonnello! I'm tired of you and your smart comments," The feisty silverette snapped back.

Tsuna watched on in horror as his so called guests argued to no end. He shakily sat down on his couch. He couldn't believe this. They were horribly annoying and he hated it, just as he suspected. This was going to be a long unbearable mission.

* * *

_Chapter 2 is done! Thanks to my wonderful beta reader  
Mirum Kai._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR**

* * *

"Would you all be quiet already! It's only been two hours, and I have yet to get a second of peace," Tsuna shouts in frustration, "This is my house and I refuse to listen to a bunch of people I barely know arguing for no reason!"

His sudden outburst commanded the occupants' attention, successfully ending all arguments in the process. Tsuna sighed in relief. Having to take care of a group of rowdy psychopathic strangers is hard work, not to mention the mess of his living room. He groaned as he realized this extra load of work.

"So you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA Dame-Tsuna, correct?" Tsuna sent Reborn a glare and simply walked away towards the kitchen.

"You know, ignoring your guest is very rude…idiot," Reborn called after him as he took a seat on the couch.

"And can I also say that this house is pretty shabby too? I mean, I came from high quality, and this coffee table," he kicked his legs on top of said item, "looks like my grandmother's. Where'd you get it from, the junkyard?" He sighed. "Can I at least get a glass of courtesy water?"

Meanwhile, Tsuna was preparing a tall glass of said water. He took measured steps of controlled rage from the kitchen and out into the living room until he stood right in front of the fedora-wearing offender. He decided that he had had just about enough of that smart mouth for the day.

Reborn smiled as he approached. "There you go. Now was that so hard – " Cold water swallowed his next words in a rushing flood.

"Ok, look Mr. King of the World! I'm not your slave. If you don't like it here so much how about you leave? Wait, no. That's a fantastic idea. Why don't you get out my house instead of lazing around on the furniture like you own it?!" He smacked Reborn's no doubt expensive shoes from atop his coffee table.

"Another thing, what makes you think I want to even consider being a good host to a bunch of freaks who popped into my house uninvited! You're loud. You're annoying. You're destructive. And guess what? I'm done! If you don't want to show me the respect I deserve, then the door is right there. I did not sign up for this."

Boiling agitation fueled Tsuna's rant down to the very last. The indignation and downright fury of being so insulted in his own home overpowered all rational thought and definitely any sympathy he could have possessed on his person. It was absolutely ridiculous. How could this guy just come inside his house and just think that it's alright to say and do as he pleases?

Only one voice managed to break through his anger.

'Tsuna, calm down. You're getting mad over trivial matters. He's probably just trying to get a rise out of you. Trust me. There's something about this guy that's making my intuition act up. I'll handle it.' Nuts spoke in a calm, measured voice. Eventually, his handle on the situations managed to cool Tsuna down surprisingly enough.

On the other hand of things, Yamamoto was attempting to soothe their group back into a suitable company. "Maa, maa, we're all here for a reason, right? And that very reason is why Tsuna has been so kind as to watch over us, so we should at least be thankful that he took us in at all, no?" Yamamoto grinned happily as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kora! He's right and that means you have to be nice to Reborn, you're not special." Colonello pointed his rifle directly at Reborn's dripping face, "If you even think about escaping my shots, you have another thing coming."

Reborn swatted Colonello's rifle away and morphed Leon into a gun and aimed it at the weapons specialist.

"You have another coming if you keep that stupid gun in my face."

"Lambo-san is scared," Lambo took a few feet back in order to put some distance between him and the two hostile males holding weapons. He backed away until he ran into something very solid. He looked up fearfully and saw Tsuna's evilly grinning face.

"I don't care who you are. But no one, and I mean no one, messes with Tsuna. Now that you've upset him, I have no choice but to make you all suffer." Everyone's eyes shot over as Tsuna's eyes flicker open, but when they did, they did not see warm brown eyes. Instead, they were met with golden orange eyes.

And they were glowing with rage.

In unison, they wondered aloud, "Those eyes, they do not belong Tsuna…Whose are they?

* * *

Thank you: Mirum_ Kai _ for beta my story ^_^


End file.
